ARGENTUM
by cy-grl
Summary: Bleach drabbles involving Ichimaru Gin and others: Aizen Sousuke, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kira Izuru, etc. Based on prompts. Time, place, universe, genre and ratings may vary.
1. Last Wish

**ARGENTUM**  
**Bleach Drabbles**

Author's note: I do not own Bleach©.  
Prompts taken from the 5 Table Prompts at the LJ community 100_situations. Prompts make my inspiration go wild. Feel free to request anything you like.  
I am not sure where these drabbles are heading myself. They will be involving Ichimaru Gin, along with characters around him. Pairings, universe, time and place may vary. Anything is possible.  
Beware of spoilers!

Reviews and feedback are very much appreciated!

* * *

**Prompt**: Last Wish  
**Pairing, characters**: Ichimaru Gin, Kurosaki Ichigo, Matsumoto Rangiku

He doesn't see Haineko coming.

When he feels something sharp penetrating his back, he doesn't even know it's her until he hears her sad apology. "I'm sorry, Gin."

He doesn't see her face. His body doesn't listen when he tries desperately to remain standing. He sags to his knees.

This was not part of the plan.

His teasing smile is gone but he does not care. His sight is blurry and his eyelids are drooping. He wants to shake his head to get rid of the urge to sleep. In a quick glimpse, he sees that Ichigo's eyes are compassionate and sad.

He doesn't understand.

_Aizen-sama... Where are you?_

He wants to scream. Wants to reach out and grab someone. Anyone.

_Help me._

When his face collides with the rubble beneath him, there is no one to comfort him.

_Save me._

If only he could touch her one last time.

When he can't fight it anymore, and his eyes close, he knows that no one will come to save him.  
When his system shuts down, and he hears Rangiku's penetrating scream, he's suddenly a kid again. He senses Ichigo running towards his childhood friend, and wishes that he had a mother to hold onto.


	2. The Morning After

**ARGENTUM  
Bleach Drabbles  
**

**Author's note****: **I do not own Bleach©.  
Prompts taken from the 5 Table Prompts at the LJ community 100_situations. Prompts make my inspiration go wild. Feel free to request anything you like.  
I am not sure where these drabbles are heading myself. They will be involving Ichimaru Gin, along with characters around him. Pairings, universe, time and place may vary. Anything is possible.  
Beware of spoilers!

Reviews and feedback are very much appreciated!

* * *

**Prompt: **The Morning After**  
Pairing, characters:** Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku, Kira Izuru 

"Ichimaru-taichou."

The knocks on the door sound urgent.

"Ichimaru-taichou. You have to attend a captain's meeting in half an hour!"

Kira hears the dull sound of a pillow hitting the door. He sighs.

"Taichou! Get up!" the blonde yells and walks away, frustrated.

In his bedroom, Gin rolls over, only to become aware of the odd smell which comes from underneath his face. He sniffs and pops open an eye. The object is bright pink and soft.

For a moment, he is lost in thought, trying to give meaning to his discovery.

When he sits up and feels the massive headache sink in, it hits him.

_'Ahh... Gin!'_

__

His hands roughly grab her soft skin, nails digging in. She's wearing his haori over her naked body.

She's a goddess. He's certain he hasn't felt this good in a hundred goddamn years.

'Ah. Aah...' She's panting, her face blushing, her breasts bouncing.

He's losing himself. 'Ahh! Matsumoto-taichou!'

...

"Oh boy."

Next to him, in bed, is Rangiku's pink scarf. His bed radiates Sex. The sake bottles are spread on the floor, along with his haori (which is most definitely not suitable for the meeting anymore). The black heap of fabric must be his uniform. Everything is sweaty and sticky and smelly. Gin moves his legs and swears his toe touched something wet. Ugh.

The Morning after.

If he's lucky, he figures, he might have enough time for a quick shower. No way in Hell he's going to a captain's meeting like this.

"Mornin', 'zuru," he mumbles when he comes out of his room, dressed in a white yukata. He quickly shoves the door shut again.

Gin's hair is a mess, sticking out in all directions. Kira notices his captain is squinting even more and figures it was a late night.

"I'll go clean your room, taichou," Kira says, already heading towards his captain's chamber.

With that, Gin spins on his heel and grabs his lieutenant by the arm, perhaps a bit too hard.

"No!"

Kira is startled and looks at his captain with a questioning gaze.

"Taichou?" he tries, when Gin doesn't say anything.

He doesn't speak because he is, in fact, pondering about how fun it would be to watch Kira's face when he opens the door. When he is forced to find his way through the mess on the floor. When he has to pull off the sticky blankets. When he finds the scarf in his bed.

"N'thing, 'zuru. Matsumoto-fukutaichou forgot 'r fancy scarf. Mind takin' it back to her?"

The grin on his face becomes wider and for a moment, Kira thinks he recognized the Evil Grin, which most often comes out before something weird happens.

"Y- Yes, taichou."

"Have fun, 'zuru!" Gin says, waving. 

Kira's face is priceless when Gin comes back from the captain's meeting.

"Did ya give back Matsumoto-san's scarf, 'zuru?"

Kira's face is about to explode. For a second he's scared he might combust.

"Uh..."

Gin tries not to smirk too wide. "Well, did ya?"

"Uh... It was... uhh... dirty, taichou. It's drying outside."


	3. Pain

**ARGENTUM  
Bleach Drabbles**

**Author's note****: **I do not own Bleach©.  
Prompts taken from the 5 Table Prompts at the LJ community 100_situations. Prompts make my inspiration go wild. Feel free to request anything you like.  
I am not sure where these drabbles are heading myself. They will be involving Ichimaru Gin, along with characters around him. Pairings, universe, time and place may vary. Anything is possible.  
Beware of spoilers!

Reviews and feedback are very much appreciated!

* * *

**Prompt: **Pain**  
Pairing, characters:** Ichimaru Gin, Kurosaki Ichigo and a random third person  
**Continuation of 'Last Wish'**

The pain in his back and chest is excruciating.

Every breath brings a seething agony that shakes his entire body.

_..._

_Where am I?_

It takes all the energy in the world to crack his eyes open. The hazy blur is dark. It is quiet.

Desperately he moves his fingers, trying to hold onto something. He feels soft sheets. He's lying down.

_What happened?_

His brain tries to register where the hell he is, what the hell has happened.

"Oi."

A bright light flashes his eyes and he squints. He's out of breath. And can't think. Doesn't remember. What the hell is going on?

"Oi, kitsuneyaro."

He opens his mouth to say something, but instead of words a pathetic groan comes out. The pain is killing him. He can't freaking breathe.

"Hey, you-!"

"Leave him, Ichigo. He's a lost cause."

_Ichigo?_

He desperately wants to say something. He wants to scream.

_Help me._

The bright light goes out again and the sound of footsteps fades.


	4. Silence

**ARGENTUM  
Bleach Drabbles**

**Author's note****: **I do not own Bleach©.  
Prompts taken from the 5 Table Prompts at the LJ community 100_situations. Prompts make my inspiration go wild. Feel free to request anything you like.  
I am not sure where these drabbles are heading myself. They will be involving Ichimaru Gin, along with characters around him. Pairings, universe, time and place may vary. Anything is possible.  
Beware of spoilers!

Reviews and feedback are very much appreciated!

**Prompt: **Silence**  
Pairing, characters:** Tsumugiya Ururu, Ichimaru Gin, Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Continuation of 'Last Wish' and 'Pain'**

She sneakily looks around to make sure no one sees her, before carefully opening the door to the room she knows she's not supposed to be in. It's dark. It's quiet. In the corner she spots Ichigo asleep on a chair. He's holding his zanpakutou. His head hangs down.

She tiptoes further into the room to glance over at the enemy who rests, defeated, on the bed. He's asleep. His face wears a pained expression. The collar around his neck seems tight.

For a second, she glances over at Ichigo – still asleep, good – before silently shuffling further towards the evil person. She knows he's evil, she knows he's the enemy. The tension is ever present. Everyone at Urahara Shoten has had a particularly short fuse since they came back from the fight. She's heard Ichigo yelling at Urahara many times. People have been ignoring her questioning gazes and have given her vague answers.

She knows Rangiku has been here as well.

She knows this person is evil, and maybe that's why she couldn't resist the urge to see him.

She's seen a lot despite her young age, she knows about evil people and hates them and believes they should be punished! This mister, however, looks completely harmless. She doesn't understand why he is here.

After a quick glance at Ichigo – still asleep – she goes closer.

Suddenly he stirs and his shallow breaths speed up. Before she has a chance to turn around, she finds two weary blue eyes glaring up at her.

She blinks.

_Hello, mister._

He's more afraid then she is. His breathing sounds more like a strained panting now, his face looks clammy and grey, and for a moment she wants to get the hell out of there, not wanting to kill him.

When his long fingers entwine the sheets and he clutch onto it, she's not sure if she should go or stay. He seems desperate, and very scared.

"Ssht!" she whispers, gesturing he needs to be quiet.

He's anything but calming down. Instead, he reaches out to her and she backs away. His lips part as if he wants to say something, but instead he emits a soft groan.

"Ssht!" she gestures, "Calm down, mister!" ever whispering.

He cries out again, louder this time and he kicks with his feet a little. He's almost gasping now, and his eyes are wide.

She's scared. She gives him another glance, fidgets, looks around and runs out of the room.

Outside, she hears his wails of pain and not long after, Ichigo's voice.

"Ichimaru!"

She hears the chair falling over.

"Calm the fuck down!"

His voice is loud and very angry.

"Goddamnit!"

She feels a bit guilty. 


	5. Complicated

**ARGENTUM  
Bleach Drabbles**

**Author's note****: **I do not own Bleach©.  
Prompts taken from the 5 Table Prompts at the LJ community 100_situations. Prompts make my inspiration go wild. Feel free to request anything you like.  
I am not sure where these drabbles are heading myself. They will be involving Ichimaru Gin, along with characters around him. Pairings, universe, time and place may vary. Anything is possible.  
Beware of spoilers!

Reviews and feedback are very much appreciated!

**Prompt: **Complicated**  
Pairing, characters:** Ichimaru Gin, Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Continuation of 'Last Wish', 'Pain' and 'Silence'**

It's hard to ignore his presence, as I keep w atch most of the time. Others have offered to take over but I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I'd let him get away without proper punishment.

Urahara hasn't suggested to keep watch though, it's as if he knows what I am thinking.

It would be another failure, another slap in the face, another pitiful attempt at making things alright again. Even though I'm not always sure if him being alive could attribute to anything close to alright. In fact I'm clueless about what's going to happen now. I'll have to show up in Soul Society sooner or later, or if I don't someone else'll have to, and Matsumoto's constant visits to the human world are going to raise suspicion sooner or later.

Matsumoto… How I wish I could've ignored her pleas to let him live; and the pleas of my sub conscience. How ironic that it has always been me to stand up for the lives of the innocent. Even Grimmjow I couldn't kill. And as I recall, it was even me who pointed out to _him_ that it was wrong to hurt Jidanbou.

Yet at that moment, when he fell to the ground, I wish I would've had the guts to stab him till there was nothing left; to wipe that malicious grin from his face for once and for all.

And then yet here I am, my ass hurting from sitting on this horrible chair for hours and hours.

And he is there, reduced to a pathetic form of what he once was. Not that I used to respect him, at all, but now I don't think anyone would have the heart to kill him. His breathing is fast all the time, like he's gasping or panting. It unnerves me to no end, but Urahara says it's because he's only got one lung left to breathe with. It should get better when the other one heals from Haineko's stab. If it ever does heal, of course. Without any spiritual powers left, thanks to Urahara and the collar he wears, and without any healing, we're all pretty sure he's bound to die sooner or later.

Most of the time, he's asleep. When he wakes shortly, he doesn't seem to register much, I don't think he knows what the hell is going on. Sometimes he groans or stirs, always with this pained expression on his face. I can imagine the pain he is in. But perhaps it is what he deserves.

Sometimes Matsumoto comes here to see him. She never asks me to leave the room. I wonder if she's scared of him, scared of his weird antics, as if he'd suddenly burst to life and do something hurtful again. Or perhaps it's the shadow of his former self that scares her.  
She never says anything to him, but she holds his hand – very carefully, as if it would break if she'd grasp it any harder. Every time she asks how he is, and every time I feel like shit for not being able to bring her any news. Good news, at least; I try to leave out the worst parts for her sake.

Last time I saw her, she told me about how they met. How he saved her life. How he took care of her.

She left with the words "It's complicated."

Damn right it is. 


	6. Rescue

**ARGENTUM  
Bleach Drabbles**

**Author's note****: **I do not own Bleach©.  
Prompts taken from the 5 Table Prompts at the LJ community 100_situations. Prompts make my inspiration go wild. Feel free to request anything you like.  
I am not sure where these drabbles are heading myself. They will be involving Ichimaru Gin, along with characters around him. Pairings, universe, time and place may vary. Anything is possible.  
Beware of spoilers!

Reviews and feedback are very much appreciated!

**Prompt: **Rescue**  
Pairing, characters:** Ichimaru Gin, Kira Izuru, mention of others. Gin/Kira if you want it to be.  
**SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 415!**

The plan had failed.

Everything had failed. For centuries, he had been preparing, scheming, plotting, waiting, acting, deceiving. Now Rangiku was bleeding on the rooftop nearby, he had lost a piece of his forearm and he could feel Aizen's monstrous spiritual pressure approaching towards his direction.

He would laugh at the irony of it, if he hadn't been so scared.

One slash across his chest brought him to the ground, blood spewing in all directions. He could feel his insides tear open, his throat filling with blood; so, so afraid.

He knew other shinigami had arrived at the scene at some point. There was noise. Fighting. So hard to stay awake.

It was, out of all people he had hurt, Izuru, who was pulling him from the ground.

"I've got you, taichou."

_Taichou._

He might have cried, if he hadn't been so desperately trying to live.

"I've got you."

Strong arms underneath his dragged him away from the scene. 


End file.
